


Wallflower

by tinkchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkchan/pseuds/tinkchan





	Wallflower

'amaeru'  
甘える

 

 

J'ai horreur de ça. Je me demande pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je suis venu. Je suis un vrai maso, si j'en étais pas si convaincu déjà, je me ferais peur.   
Je les regarde tous dans leurs tenues de fête, se dandiner sur la piste de danse, se draguer, s'embrasser quand ils croient que personne ne les regarde. Je suppose que c'est l'avantage de faire tapisserie. Personne ne me remarque, je suis l'homme invisible. On pourrait presque s'asseoir sur mes genoux en pensant qu'il n'y a là qu'une chaise.   
J'en ai l'habitude, ça me semble presque normal.   
Je me suis forcé à venir à ce bal de noël organisé par le comité des fêtes de l'école pour ne pas à avoir à expliquer à mes parents à quel point j'ai pas d'amis et encore moins de petite-amie. Ca me désole leur aveuglement en ce qui me concerne. A croire qu'ils m'ont jamais regardé. Je suis une mocheté, c'est rien de le dire. Je suis trop maigre et j'ai des sourcils épais qui me mangent le visage et donnent l'impression que je suis toujours en colère après tout le monde. Ma bouche est bien trop grande et je suis couvert de grains de beauté, j'en ai jusque sur les lèvres. J'essaye de cacher tout ça comme je peux. J'ai des grosses lunettes qui donnent l'impression que mon visage est moins disproportionné, mes cheveux sont assez longs pour me servir de paravent et surtout, je mets des vêtements larges qui peuvent faire penser que je suis bien moins maigre que je ne le suis en réalité. Mais ça suffit pas. Parce que je suis toujours aussi transparent. Je m'en plains pas vraiment, ce serait bien pire qu'on me remarque et que je me fasse harceler par les autres.   
La musique est toujours très forte et très basique dans ce genre de soirée, et après une heure de tubes de radio, j'en peux suffisamment plus pour enfiler en toute discrétion mes écouteurs. La vue prend une toute autre dimension avec de vrais morceaux dans les oreilles. Ils ne bougent plus en rythme, c'est comme de voir un film en accéléré ou au ralenti, tout est décalé. Je vois notre déléguée de classe avec ses copines se parler en confidence, les joues très rouges avant que l'une d'elle se retrouve éjectée du groupe sans douceur. Elle traverse la salle d'un pas mal assuré et se place derrière deux garçons qui ne la remarquent pas tout de suite. Quand enfin elle capte leur attention, ils jettent un coup d’œil aux filles et se sourient comme s'ils avaient décrochés le gros lot. Il y a fort à parier que dès lundi l'un des deux sortira avec la déléguée qui, si mon compte est bon, a déjà eu 3 petits-amis différents depuis le début de l'année scolaire.   
Rien d'étonnant à ça, elle est jolie et gentille, très attentionnée avec les autres. Je me demande si elle sait que j'existe. Sûrement pas. J'ai jamais rien fait pour.  
Je tourne le regard et je vois des garçons de terminale sortir une flasque de leur poche intérieure pour verser en cachette de l'alcool dans le bol de jus de fruit. Note mentale à moi-même, ne surtout pas boire ailleurs qu'au robinet des toilettes.   
Ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme des fous. Je tente de mémoriser un maximum de choses que je pourrais raconter après à mes parents. Je pourrais peut-être m'inclure dans ce groupe-là qui s'acharne sur les platines...ou plutôt celui qui joue au janken la dernière part de gâteau du buffet...j'hésite. Qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus réaliste?  
C'est un regard sur moi qui me sort de mes réflexions.   
Ca vient de l'autre côté de la salle, celui où il n'y a pas de chaises alignées et c'est un garçon qui est adossé au mur. Il me regarde en souriant, les bras croisés et je sais pas pourquoi mais je déteste ça. Finalement qu'on ne me remarque pas, c'est tellement mieux. Je veux pas qu'il pense que je me moque des autres, que je suis un mec pédant qui se juge au-dessus des autres et ne se mêle pas à la foule par choix. Quoi que...ne pas s'y mêler parce qu'on a pas le choix c'est pas tellement plus enviable. J'aime pas ça. Me regarde pas. Je suis l'homme invisible. Je fais tapisserie, je suis sûr que si tu plisses les yeux, tu ne verras que les bandes rouges du mur de ce gymnase malodorant transformé en salle de danse le temps d'une soirée. Il est pas mal. Pourquoi il est tout seul? Sa petite-amie doit être aux toilettes ou alors avec ses copines.   
Je regarde autour de lui. Avec laquelle il pourrait être assorti? La grande jolie avec ses longues jambes? Ou alors la petite ronde avec ses joues tellement rouges qu'elles ressemblent à des pommes qu'on croquerait volontiers? Je le saurais bien assez vite quand elle reviendra. Je fais comme si je le voyais pas, mais il devient ma nouvelle occupation.   
Une chanson passe, encore une autre, encore une autre et il est toujours tout seul, personne ne vient se mettre à ses côtés. Il fait tapisserie? Impossible...  
Mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, il a beau être debout, il est aussi tout seul. On est deux. C'est bizarre, ça m'est jamais arrivé. Si j'osais je traverserai cette salle pleine de monde et j'irai lui poser la question. Je suis sûr qu'entre tapisseries on a plein de choses à se dire.  
Il s'approche de moi.  
Je regarde à droite et à gauche pour voir vers qui il se dirige mais y'a personne d'autre que moi. L'angoisse. Et si il me parle? Heureusement je suis protégé par mes écouteurs. Je vais faire la sourde oreille s'il me parle.  
Je sens qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise d'à côté.  
J'essaye de respirer normalement comme si j'étais tout seul. Bon. Je vais attendre quelques secondes et je vais faire mine d'aller aux toilettes avant de prendre la fuite. Il doit bien être assez tard pour que je rentre chez moi sans éveiller les soupçons de mes parents.   
1, 2, 3, j'amorce un mouvement pour me lever mais j'entends à nouveau la musique de la salle. Quand je le regarde il a un de mes écouteurs dans la main.

"T'écoutes quoi?"il me demande en souriant.  
"Je...je...  
-Je peux?"il met déjà l'écouteur à son oreille et je suis obligé de me rasseoir si je veux pas perdre le deuxième. Je me sens rouge comme une pivoine. La grosse honte. "C'est quoi?  
-Da..daft punk.  
-T'aimes l'électro?  
-Certains groupes.  
-J'aime bien. C'est mélodique pour de l'électro."

Il est bizarre. Pourquoi il me parle, pourquoi me voit?

"Tu t'appelles comment?  
-Matsumoto.  
-Matsumoto comment?  
-Matsumoto Jun.  
-Moi c'est Sakurai. Sakurai Sho. Enchanté.  
-Enchanté.  
-T'as pas de cavalière?  
-Heu...non.  
-Moi non plus. Ce soir je fais tapisserie."

Ca me fait sourire qu'il utilise le même mot désuet que moi.

"Alors on est amis de tapisserie."je murmure dans ma barbe sûr de pas être entendu  
"Si tu veux, oui, amis de tapisserie." il me tend la main pour que je la serre mais je me contente de hocher la tête. Personne m'a jamais touché à part mes parents et j'y tiens pas particulièrement. J'ai pas envie qu'il sente que mes mains tremblent. Il reprend sa main quand il comprend que j'y mettrais pas la mienne mais il a pas l'air vexé, il sourit toujours et fait comme si de rien n'était.

"Moi je suis responsable du comité des fêtes alors je m'amuse pas avec les autres."

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est venu s’asseoir là.

"Et toi?  
-Je suis pas membre du comité des fêtes."je lui dit bêtement. Bien évidemment que je le suis pas, il le sait, quel con je suis...mais il se met à rire.  
"Ca je le sais bien, je me demande juste pourquoi t'es tout seul.  
-Je suis pas très intéressant. Et j'aime bien regarder les autres. Ca ne me gêne pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les gens.  
-Pourquoi?"

Ca l’intéresse vraiment ou c'est juste qu'il a envie de faire le mec gentil?

"Le manque de pratique sûrement."

Il rit encore et j'aime bien son rire. Il est particulièrement communicatif. 

« Tu es arrivé cette année dans le lycée ? Je t'ai jamais vu avant.  
-Oui mon père a été transféré cet été.   
-Il travaille à la fabrique ? »

Tout le monde dans cette petite cité dortoir travaille à la fabrique. 

« Comme tout le monde.  
-C'est vrai. Comme tout le monde. C'est une petite ville... »

C'est d'autant plus difficile de se dire que personne n'a jamais remarqué mon existence, non ? Moi je trouve plutôt que c'est un tour de force de ma part et à la façon dont il me regarde il doit se dire la même chose. Ou alors il a pitié de moi ?  
Ca devient vite insupportable qu'il me fixe avec tellement de profondeur, est-ce qu'il aurait pris le coup des « amis de tapisserie » comme une réelle proposition, comme si un mec comme moi allait prétendre devenir ami avec le président du comité des fêtes de ce lycée ? 

« Et tu te plais ici ?  
-Je m'en fous.  
-Tu verras vite qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à faire...à moins que tu ne l'aies déjà remarqué...mais les gens sont plutôt gentils et accueillants.   
-Je crois que je vais rentrer.  
-Il est tôt encore. »

Je me demande jusqu'à quel point il compte pousser sa gentillesse, jusqu'à quel point il a envie d'entretenir la conversation pour ne pas être en tête-à-tête avec lui même. Je comprends pas bien. Il est joli garçon -si tant est que je puisse en juger pour un garçon- il a pas l'air idiot, il occupe un poste dans cette école et s'il est président d'un truc c'est qu'il a dû être élu donc il est populaire...je pige que dalle.  
Et j'ai pas envie de me préoccuper de quelqu'un. Je me lève après avoir récupéré mon écouteur en tirant sur la base et je m'incline avant de reprendre la route de chez moi. Mes parents sont tous les deux devant la TV dans une lutte acharnée pour le pouvoir, chacun une manette de jeu à la main tentant d'arracher la tête du personnage de l'autre. Aucun doute qu'ils luttent pour le tour de vaisselle.  
Ma mère met le jeu en pause en m'entendant passer la porte et elle me demande de tout lui raconter par le détail.

« Tu as rencontré une fille ?  
-Il y a plein de filles dans ce lycée maman, forcément j'en ai rencontré.   
-Et tes amis ?  
-Ils vont bien.  
-Alors ramène-les à la maison à l'occasion, ça me fera plaisir de les rencontrer.   
-Promis. Je vais me coucher je suis fatigué.  
-Et...relève ta frange, on ne voit pas ton visage.  
-M'man, je vais me coucher.  
-Ta frange, ne me force pas à le répéter. C'est du gachis de cacher un si beau visage ! »

Je prends le bandeau qui ne quitte jamais ma poche et je le passe dans mes cheveux pour dégager mon front.   
Et la lumière fut.  
Ils ont l'air content, ça me fait plaisir d'une certaine façon...Je monte dans ma chambre et je peux enfin sortir de ma veste l'appareil photo que j'y avais glissé pour immortaliser la soirée. Ils sont tous là sur ma pellicule. Même mon ami de tapisserie.

 

Le lundi au lycée, rien n'a vraiment changé. Je reprends ma routine et ma place au milieu de la classe qui est, je l'ai vite remarqué l'endroit le plus sûr pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Au fond, on trouve souvent les durs et devant les bons élèves. Je ne fais partie d'aucune de ces deux catégories et le centre de la classe me convient donc très bien. Et deux rangs devant moi se trouve notre jolie déléguée de classe. Kaela Kimura. J'arrive pas à lui trouver d'équivalent dans les nombreuses autres écoles que j'ai fréquenté. Elle est petite, jolie même si c'est pas de manière habituelle, elle sourit tout le temps et elle est un peu maladroite mais ça la rend encore plus jolie. Elle se retourne et me sourit. Je me sens rougir horriblement avant d'entendre la voix de la fille qui est derrière moi. Ouf. C'était à elle qu'elle parlait, pas à moi. Le flippe. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire si elle m'avait adressé la parole ?   
Elle est bien habillée aujourd'hui...si ce lycée m'a surpris au début en n'imposant pas d'uniforme j'ai fini par y trouver de nombreux avantages. J'ai développé l'art du camouflage niveau II depuis que je n'ai plus de tenue imposée. Pourtant j'aime la mode. Énormément. C'est juste que j'ai pas le physique ou le mental pour assumer une originalité.   
On est arrivé il y a quelques mois seulement dans cette ville parce que mon père n'a pas eu d'autre choix pour conserver son job et si on est pas dans la panade financière, nous sommes loin d'être à l'aise. Et quoi qu'il m'en coûte, j'ai décidé de chercher un petit boulot pour les aider. Ne serait-ce que pour ma propre scolarité et mes photos, ça ne sera pas du luxe.   
A l'interclasse, au lieu d'aller manger près du stade comme toujours, je me rend au tableau d'affichage pour consulter les petites annonces et j'en retient deux. Une librairie et un café. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la librairie m'attire bien plus. C'est juste la planque parfaite pour un gars comme moi.   
Je vais d'abord au café par acquis de conscience et le patron me reçoit chaleureusement mais en regardant autour de moi, je me sens vite mal à l'aise. C'est grand, lumineux, c'est rempli d'élèves du lycée que je croise tous les jours et pour moi qui aime faire profil bas, c'est pas vraiment l'idéal. Je ne veux pas décliner d'offre avant d'être sûr que la place à la librairie est toujours vacante et je le remercie donc en m'en remettant à sa bienveillance. Puis je traverse la rue -le hasard veut qu'ils soient en vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre - pour passer la porte d'une librairie vide de monde. C'est cosy, les rayons sont clairs et bien rangés et je mets un instant à me reprendre, je ne suis pas là en tant que client, mais pour postuler. 

« Ano... »c'est une femme qui est derrière le comptoir qui me tourne le dos.   
« Oui ? » elle a un air sévère...c'est une femme d'âge mûr, et elle ne sourit pas du tout. Pas comme le patron du café.   
« J'ai vu votre annonce au lycée...  
-c'est quoi ton livre préféré ? »elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et ça ne laisse pas beaucoup la place au mensonge et à l'imagination. Un livre intellectuel ? Un pavé philosophique ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut entendre ? Bah, la vérité fera sans doute l'affaire...  
« Le Seigneur des Anneaux.  
-De ?  
-Tolkien ??  
-T'es engagé. Tu commences demain à 15 h.  
-Je suis engagé ?  
-C'est ce que je viens de dire il me semble...je te préviens, il y a du travail, j'espère que tu aimes le classement sinon tu risques de souffrir.  
-J'aime ça, j'aime ça ! Merci Madame ! »

Je lui souris, j'arrive pas à croire en ma chance. Je la salue et je tourne des talons.

« Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
-Matsumoto Jun.  
-Moi c'est Shinohara. Sois pas en retard. »

J'opine et je bondis hors de la boutique trop heureux d'avoir été choisi. J'ai hâte de l'annoncer à mes parents et je rentre en courant chez nous.   
Le lendemain je suis à l'heure précise devant le comptoir de la librairie et j'hérite d'un magnifique tablier violet que j'enfile avec fierté. Je me mets tout de suite au travail et je me rends vite compte que j'adore ça. L'atmosphère est douce et sereine, nous travaillons tous les deux sans heurts, chacun dans notre coin la plupart du temps, classant, triant, lisant parfois, conseillant les clients du mieux que nous le pouvons.   
Le temps passe vite et au bout d'un bon mois, Shinohara-san m'invite pour la première fois à boire un café après la fermeture au café d'en face. J'apprends alors que c'est son mari qui en est le propriétaire et qui m'avait accueilli si gentiment. J'apprends surtout que le garçon qui avait fait tapisserie avec moi, Sakurai, y travaille comme serveur. Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu que je devienne son collègue. Et à ma grande surprise il me reconnaît. 

« Matsumoto-kun ? Tu travailles à la librairie ? » Il a une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir et un tablier qui touche ses pieds, comme ses serveurs de Paris si en vogue dans les cafés branchés. Je dois reconnaître qu'il a fière allure comme ça, j'imagine pas ce que ça aurait donné si moi j'avais dû porter ce genre de tenue. « Depuis quand ?  
-Un peu plus d'un mois. »

Il s’assoit sans façon, profitant que ma patronne est au bar en train de discuter avec son mari.

« Ca te plaît ?  
-Oui beaucoup.  
-Alors ?  
-Alors ?!  
-Ton livre préféré ? »

Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

« Le Seigneur des Anneaux.  
-Choix très judicieux. Ca m'étonne pas qu'elle t'aies pris.  
-Et toi tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ? »

Je me sens obligé de lui retourner la politesse.

« Un peu plus d'un an. Quand je suis rentré au lycée, en fait.  
-Tu es en première ?  
-Ouais et toi en seconde ?  
-Oui.   
-Faut que j'y retourne mais je passerai te voir si tu veux bien. »

Je lance un « pourquoi ? » mais il est déjà reparti et je le vois plaisanter avec tout un groupe de lycéens dont il prend la commande. Il est tellement à l'aise que ça pourrait presque m'agacer si j'étais du genre envieux. Mais je le suis pas alors je me contente de l'admirer un moment avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à ma patronne. Je me demande ce qu'il a voulu dire par « je passerai te voir ». 

J'ai pas longtemps à attendre, le lendemain il vient nous amener des cafés à la librairie. « à la demande de Shinohara-san » juge-t-il bon de préciser.   
Il me retrouve dans un rayon alors que je feuillette des livres sur la photo et il commence à m'aider à les ranger sans me demander mon avis. 

« T'es fan de photo ?  
-Plus ou moins...  
-Tu me montrerais ce que tu fais ?  
-Pas vraiment...c'est personnel.  
-Je me demandais si en fait tu accepterais de m'aider avec le comité des fêtes. On a eu pas mal de désistements cette année...  
-Pourquoi moi ? » Il est cinglé ou quoi ?  
« Parce que t'as l'air sympa.  
-On a jamais discuté.  
-Bien sûr que si. T'es fan de photo, ton livre préféré c'est le Seigneur des Anneaux et t'aimes l'électro mélodique, c'est déjà pas mal. Et puis...  
-Et puis ?  
-T'auras du succès avec les filles si tu entres dans le comité. »

Là il marque un point. Kaela-chan ? Est-ce qu'elle me remarquerait ? Je sens mes joues s'empourprer et je l'entends rire.

« Alors je prends ça pour un oui.  
-Mais j'ai pas...  
-On se voit en cours ! »

Quelques jours plus tard, je trouve dans mon casier à chaussure une convocation pour une réunion du comité le soir même. Ca tombe bien, je travaille. Ou plutôt j'aurais très bien pu travailler. A vrai dire depuis qu'il m'a demandé de l'aide, je suis sur des charbons ardents, c'est devenu une obsession permanente. Et le seul mot qui me vient en tête c'est « impossible ». J'imagine même pas comment je pourrais oser faire ce genre de chose, ce serait comme de passer du tout au rien...impossible.  
Je ne prends pas la peine de décliner l'offre, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que qui que ce soit s'offusque que je ne vienne pas.   
Mais je me trompe lourdement comme je m'en rends compte le lendemain soir alors que je suis en 'switch off' dans ma chambre en train de regarder les photos que j'ai prise dans la journée.   
J'ai mis une barrette dans mes cheveux pour caler ma frange sur le dessus de ma tête et j'ai ôté mes lunettes qui me brouillent la vue plus qu'autre chose. J'ai aussi laissé au vestiaire mon long et épais gilet pour ne garder qu'un sweat à capuche et un jean qui a un peu trop vécu.

« Jun-kun, ton ami est là. »j'entends mal ? Je passe la tête par la porte au moment où ma mère me lance un « je te l'envoie » du bas de l'escalier. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle me parle que déjà Sakurai est face à moi. 

« Je peux entrer ? »

J'ai envie de dire non, c'est évident, mais ma mère nous fixe du rez-de-chaussée. Je soupire et je le laisse passer.

« Ta mère est sympa. »il va s'affaler sur mon lit tout naturellement. C'est ça, j'ai trouvé. Tout a toujours l'air naturel avec lui, mon exact opposé.   
Je reste debout bêtement les bras croisé, incapable d'amorcer le moindre début de conversation. J'ai jamais eu personne d'autre que mes parents dans cette pièce, c'est comme un effet spécial, un montage sur fond vert. L'idée me fait sourire jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il me regarde.

« Pourquoi t'as des lunettes à l'école ?  
-Pour voir je suppose.   
-Tu vois pas là ?  
-Si, mais pas de loin.  
-Pourquoi tu mets pas des lentilles, t'es super mignon comme ça ?  
-Je...je... »

Je suis rouge. Je le sens sans même à avoir à porter la main à la joue. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre utilise pour moi le mot 'mignon' et le fait que ce soit un garçon qui le fasse ne change rien à la donne. Je suis cueillis dans mes pensées et rendu muet par sa sincérité. 

« Désolé je dis tout ce qui me passe par la tête sans réfléchir au fait que ça peut heurter des susceptibilité. Je te gêne ?  
-Un peu. »

Il se lève pour venir vers moi mais en voyant ma panique soudaine il s'arrête et se retourne pour fixer le mur derrière lui. Celui où se trouvent toutes mes photos.

« Je m'appelle Sakurai Sho. Je suis élève en première dans le même lycée que toi et je manque de tact avec les gens, j'ai tendance à aller trop vite quand j'aime bien quelqu'un. Ma mère est morte l'année dernière d'un cancer et comme tous les gosses de malades quand je serais grand je voudrais être...  
-Médecin ? »Sa loquacité me gagne, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me déballe sa vie surtout quelque chose d'aussi intime et douloureux l'air de rien. Il se retourne et me sourit en coin.  
« Non, kiné...les médecins n'ont pas de vie de famille et moi je veux une femme et des gosses, je ne m'imagine pas en bourreau de travail célibataire. Et puis ma mère aimait que je la masse elle me disait qu'il n'y avait que ça qui la soulageait. Jun ? »

Je tique sur l'utilisation de mon prénom sans préavis, comme si les confidences qu'il venait de me faire lui donnait un droit sur notre relation.

« C'est qui le photographe ?  
-...moi. »je marmonne, j'imagine que c'est donnant-donnant. Il m'a raconté sa mère, je lui montre ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Mais là je lui ai cloué le bec, il ne parle plus. Il a grimpé sur mon lit pour se coller le nez au mur, passant d'une image à une autre. Je suis sûr que si il cherche bien, il se verra sur l'une d'elle, j'appréhende sa réaction.

« Je comprends pas. »il dit en détachant une photo de Kaela. Pourquoi il a trouvé celle-là parmi toutes les autres. « C'est Kaela Kimura, hein ?  
-C'est ma déleguée de classe »j'ai besoin de trouver une justification à sa présence sur le mur de ma chambre.  
« C'est pas vraiment elle...enfin si c'est elle, mais pas comme moi je la vois. Comment tu fais ça ?  
-Je fais quoi ?  
-Quand on dessine, on y met son style, ses couleurs, mais quand on fait une photo c'est une reproduction de la réalité, non ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi alors sur cette photo je la vois comme tu la vois et pas comme elle est dans la réalité ? Pourquoi si je la prends en photo, on ne verra pas ce qu'elle ressent ?  
-J'en sais rien, j'ai juste appuyé sur un bouton, c'est tout.  
-Te fiches pas de moi, t'as un don, un vrai. T'es un photographe, quoi que t'en dises. »

Je m'assois parce que je crois que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps sur mes jambes. Il est tellement plein de certitudes tranquilles, tellement passionné dans ce qu'il raconte, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un extra-terrestre devant moi. 

« Jun ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu sais que si tu acceptes d'être dans le comité des fêtes, tu pourras être le photographe de l'école, on a du super matériel que personne sait utiliser, il est à toi si tu veux.»

Là ça me parle. Mon cœur s'emballe rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir enfin un appareil digne de ce nom. Sans compter que pour ça je n'aurais pas vraiment à parler avec qui que ce soit...

« Je pourrais l'utiliser en dehors des manifestations de l'école ?  
-Bien sûr. Tu auras l'autorisation du Président du comité. Alors ? »

J'opine doucement et il vient me prendre la main pour la serrer avec fermeté.  
C'est ainsi que je rentre dans le comité pour ne plus en sortir avant de quitter le lycée. J'ai vendu mon âme pour du matériel dernier cri probablement acheté à prix d'or avec les reliquats d'un budget trop large.   
C'est aussi comme ça que je devient ami avec Sho Sakurai. On a commencé à traîner ensemble pour les occasions liées aux festivités de l'école et sous sa présidence celles-ci ne manquent pas. Puis on a fait la route ensemble pour nous rendre au travail. Et enfin d'un accord tacite, je l'ai retrouvé chaque midi pour manger avec des membres du comité ou en tête-à-tête avec lui. J'ai ainsi appris que Kaela était la cousine éloignée de Sho.

« Ma mère avait une sœur et elle était mariée en deuxième noce au père de Kaela.  
-Tu peux répéter plus lentement ?  
-C'est ma cousine, c'est tout ce que t'as à retenir. Tu viens au match dimanche ?  
-Ouais je viendrais. »

Il s'était mis en tête de devenir un joueur de base ball à cette époque là et c'est au même moment que j'ai eu l'idée de faire moi-même l'annuaire du lycée. Pas avec des photos figées prises sur fond bleu avec sourire crispé. Mais que chacun ressemble à ce qu'il est au lycée, ce que les autres perçoivent de lui et qu'il ne peut pas toujours voir. Pas besoin de dire qu'il a été plus qu'enthousiaste, allant jusqu'à poursuivre les élèves dans leur petit boulot pour que je les prenne sur le vif.   
J'ai découvert qu'avoir un ami était quelque chose d'extraordinaire et j'ai changé petit à petit sans vraiment y faire attention. J'ai lâché mes lunettes et mon camouflage Niveau II parce que je n'en avais plus vraiment besoin. Je me suis rendu compte qu'avec Sho comme ami, tout le monde a commencé à me remarquer et à se montrer gentil avec moi. Si j'ai au départ pensé que c'était pour se montrer agréable avec lui, j'ai vite réalisé qu'il n'en était rien.   
J'ai même commencé à penser que j'avais une chance avec celle dont j'étais tombé amoureux presque au premier regard. Elle s'est mise à me sourire vraiment, à se trouver là où Sho et moi étions ou mangions et celui-ci a tout mis en œuvre pour que nous fassions connaissance. 

« Elle te plaît vraiment ? »il m'a demandé une nuit où nous campions tous avec le comité, chacun planqué dans son duvet en rang d'oignon.  
« Ouais. »j'avais depuis longtemps passé la stade de la timidité avec lui. « C'est le genre de fille que j'aime. Exactement. Tu comprends ?  
-Comme si elle était tout ce que tu aimais ? Comme si elle était parfaite pour toi ?  
-C'est ça. Et toi ?  
-Moi ?  
-C'est quoi ton type ?  
-C'est quelqu'un pour qui je ressentirais la même chose que toi je suppose.  
-Je te le souhaite. C'est génial d'être amoureux. Enfin ça le serait encore plus si elle savait que j'existe.  
-Elle le sait j'en suis sûr. Peut-être qu'elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas.  
-J'oserai jamais.  
-Tu devrais oser avant les vacances, après vous risquez de ne plus être dans la même classe.  
-T'as raison, ça fait trop longtemps que ça traîne, je devrais prendre mon courage à deux mains. Et puis l'année prochaine tu ne seras plus là pour m'aider.  
-Jun...  
-Ouais ? »

Tout le monde dort déjà autour du feu de camp et le ton de sa voix m'oblige à me tourner vers lui pour être attentif.

« Je voulais te dire...  
-Quoi ? Vas-y je peux tout entendre.  
-Je vais faire la fac de médecine l'année prochaine, pas l'école de kiné.  
-T'es con tu m'as fait peur ! C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?  
-Ouais je suppose.  
-Mais ta vie de famille, ta femme, tes enfants ? » j'ai une légère ironie dans la voix et je m'en veux tout de suite en entendant le ton sérieux de sa réponse.  
« Je vais pas baser ma vie sur une famille hypothétique, hein ?  
-C'est vrai, t'as raison. Moi je ferai une école de photo. C'est décidé. Avec ce que j'ai mis de côté grâce à mon job à la librairie, j'ai de quoi voir venir.   
-Jun, on se verra encore quand j'aurais quitté le lycée ?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien entendu qu'on se verra. On est amis, non ? »

J'ai pris peur pour lui quand j'ai entendu sa drôle de voix fêlée pour la première fois. Avant ça jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir besoin de mon amitié autant que je pouvais avoir besoin de la sienne.   
Le lendemain il n'y paraissait plus et il a annoncé à tout le monde sa volonté d'entrer en fac de médecine. S'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le niveau, moi je n'ai jamais douté de lui et de ses capacités. J'ai toujours pensé et je pense toujours au jour d'aujourd'hui que ce que veut Sho Sakurai, Sho Sakurai l'a. 

 

 

2

 

On ne s'est jamais vraiment lâché dans les années qui ont suivies. Il est entré en fac de médecine et a obtenu tous les diplômes qu'il a passé haut-la-main pour finir par devenir interne en service de pédiatrie.   
De mon côté j'ai fait une école de photographie cotée sur la place de Tokyo et je vis une vie qui me convient parfaitement. Je bosse quand je le veux, j'alterne les reportages photos et les clichés de mode au gré de mes envies. Je sors avec quelques filles de temps en temps, même si mon instabilité professionnelle ne me permet pas d'en garder une bien longtemps.   
Sho aussi est célibataire à temps partiel. Il sort de temps en temps avec des filles de l’hôpital -à vrai dire il n'a pas vraiment de vie en dehors de son job comme il le craignait quand nous étions ados– mais aucune qui l'a suffisamment séduit pour qu'il me la présente.   
Il est devenu le seul élément stable avec mes parents de ma vie de bohème. Comme c'était le cas à l'époque du lycée.   
Quels que soient nos emplois du temps, nous ne restons jamais plus d'une semaine sans manger l'un avec l'autre. Tout près de l’hôpital se trouve une cave à vin qui a rapidement gagné nos faveurs et dans laquelle nous nous faisons un devoir de goûter chaque semaine un cépage différent. Nous ne sommes pas des grands connaisseurs -ni même des connaisseurs tout court- mais nous adorons l'atmosphère feutrée et cosy du lieu, souriant d'avoir toujours collé aux basques cette drôle d'impression d'être des lycéens déguisés en adultes.   
Nos rapports n'ont pas vraiment changé. Il débarque toujours chez moi à l'improviste pour éplucher négligemment mes clichés avant de s'installer dans mon canapé pour faire une sieste pendant que je travaille. Je fais toujours en sorte d'être le meilleur ami qu'il mérite : sans fard, prévenant et accueillant en toute occasion.   
J'abrège une séance photo qui n'en finit pas à cause d'un mannequin qui a décidé de faire l'amour à mon objectif malgré l'air froid que j'affiche.   
Mon nouveau camouflage Niveau III.   
Le mec froid et hautain. Depuis les débuts de ma vie professionnelle j'ai enfilé le costume de l'homme inatteignable et sûr de lui, démarche chaloupée, regard assassin et bague à strass en option. Si ça garde à distance la plupart des gens, certains plus masos que d'autres aiment s'y frotter. Mais j'ai pas le temps d'être plus explicatif, Sho m'attend à la cave à vin et j'ai grand hâte de me délester de ce déguisement.   
Je prends un taxi, ma mallette de matériel sous le bras et je souris en le voyant rire avec le patron alors que je passe la porte. 

« Kombawa.  
-Oh Jun j'ai déjà commandé, tu m'en veux pas ?  
-Bien sûr que non. On va où ce soir ?  
-France.  
-Oh...je m'y sens déjà » je souffle en m'installant dans un des fauteuils de cuir du bar.   
« Sens. »il me passe le verre sous le nez et je tente de garder mon sérieux devant son air de connaisseur de bazar. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier avant de les rouvrir pour le verdict.

« Ca sent le vin.  
-Ouais c'est ce que j'ai dit au patron aussi mais il n'a pas goûté la plaisanterie.  
-Ta semaine ?  
-J'en peux plus...j'ai pas dormi depuis 72 h, je sais même pas par quel miracle je tiens encore debout.  
-T'es cinglé, fallait annuler, on est pas à quelques jours près.   
-Non, je tenais à notre soirée. Et toi ?  
-Séance photo de mode aujourd'hui. Au fait, t'as reçu l'invitation ? »

Je le vois fouiller dans la poche de son cuir une enveloppe qu'il lance sur la table basse.

« Kaela Kimura et ….bidule... sont heureux de vous convier à leur mariage le... »  
« C'est qui ce gars ?  
-Un mec avec qui elle bosse, le directeur de son école je crois. »

Je regarde pensivement la carte. Kaela est devenue institutrice et elle se marie dans quelques semaines. Si elle a convié Sho au titre d'ami et de cousin, je le suis aussi à titre de photographe. Je souris avec nostalgie.

« Ahh j'aurais voulu que ce soit mon nom sur ce carton... »

J'entends Sho éclater de rire.

« Si t'avais fait ce que je t'ai conseillé de faire ça serait sûrement le cas.  
-Tu m'avais conseillé de faire quoi ?  
-De lui parler. Bonjour, bonsoir, ça aurait pu marcher.  
-Pas bête...j'essayerai ça la prochaine fois.  
-Et ta copine là ?  
-Laquelle ?  
-Le mannequin que tu m'as présenté la dernière fois.  
-Non, c'est fini...  
-Pourquoi ?  
-J'en sais rien, ça a jamais vraiment commencé.  
-Tu couchais avec !  
-Oui ben c'est pas garant d'une histoire d'Amour, la preuve.  
-Jun, Jun...Tu me désespères des fois. Je me demande pourquoi on est amis.  
-C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça. De quand date ta dernière relation ?  
-Trop longtemps.  
-Exactement. Tu sais quoi ? On va aller à ce mariage et on va se trouver deux jolies filles. »

Il ne dit rien mais sirote son verre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je fais la même chose et je me plonge dans le silence, me demandant à quoi elle peut bien ressembler maintenant. 

~+~+

Elle est toujours aussi belle, plus encore maintenant qu'elle est débarrassé des dernières rondeurs de la grande jeunesse. A côté d'elle son mari est plus qu'ordinaire. Je me demande bien ce qui lui a plu chez lui...  
Sho et moi faisons bonne figure et nous allons les saluer après la cérémonie. Toute la journée, je fais mon travail de photographe et je fais connaissance avec les invités les uns après les autres. Il y a le père de Sho et c'est avec plaisir que je le retrouve, toujours aussi serein. Il ne s'est jamais remarié après le décès de sa femme et Sho est toujours très présent pour lui, continuant à assumer une grande partie des charges de la maison. A travers mon objectif j'observe mon ami et je le vois se faire approcher par une demoiselle d'honneur qui le guettait depuis un moment. Rien d'étonnant il est toujours aussi beau, plus encore aujourd'hui qu'il est si 'homme'. Ca a toujours fait partie du mystère Sho pour moi. Comment un homme comme lui peut être célibataire ?   
On se retrouve à table alors que les invités commencent à danser et c'est avec nostalgie que nous les regardons faire.

« Amis de tapisserie ? »il me lance en s'adossant au mur derrière nous.  
« Ouais amis de tapisserie. Ca rappelle des souvenirs hein ?  
-T'es nostalgique maintenant ?  
-Faut croire. La voir si jolie dans sa robe de mariée. Revoir tous les gens du comité. T'as vu Taku ? Il est marié et sa femme vient d'avoir un bébé.  
-Oui, il est venu me voir en consult à l’hôpital. »

Il a un drôle d'air au visage qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est pas de la nostalgie chez lui, c'est plutôt de la tristesse.

« Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »je pose mon appareil et je vais m'adosser à côté de lui, nos deux épaules collées l'une à l'autre.   
« J'en sais rien, se retrouver là, c'est comme si on devait établir un bilan, t'as pas cette impression ?  
-Pas vraiment, mais si tu le dis...enfin, je vois pas en quoi le bilan peut te donner le bourdon.  
-J'ai 27 ans, Jun.  
-Et moi 26. Et alors ?  
-J'ai pas de vie.  
-T'es un pédiatre de 27 ans qui bosse dans un des meilleurs hôpitaux de Tokyo. Y'a quoi de négatif là ?  
-Rien, t'as raison. »

Il me tape sur l'épaule et sourit avant de regagner sa place près de son père. Je suis loin d'être rassuré, je le connais trop bien pour ça et je sais qu'il a un truc en tête.   
Le reste de la soirée me le confirme. Il est bien décidé à boire jusqu'à être ivre mort et ça ne lui arrive jamais. Quand on sort boire tous les deux, il n'est jamais soûl, il a trop peur d'être bipé par l’hôpital et d'être incapable d'y aller. Même si ce soir, il est en congé et sûr de ne pas être appelé, en le voyant presque rouler sous la table, je m'inquiète franchement. Ca ne lui ressemble absolument pas. 

« Sho viens, je t'emmène te coucher. »j'essaye de le raisonner mais il ne me répond pas. Je le secoue un peu plus et il lève brusquement la tête me regardant avec fixité. Ses yeux hagards me font soudainement rire. « Sho t'es bourré, viens je vais t'aider à te coucher. »

Son père m'aide à monter les étages de l’hôtel dans lequel se déroule la noce et je le rassure quand nous avons passé la porte de la chambre, le renvoyant à la fête.   
Sho glousse bêtement et bon sang qu'il est lourd quand il n'est pas décidé à se laisser porter ! J'ai jamais été bien épais, et je le suis toujours bien moins que lui...  
Je le jette sur son lit et j’ôte ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'entreprendre de le glisser dans le lit tout habillé, tant pis pour le confort. Et au vue de la gueule de bois qu'il risque d'avoir à son réveil ce sera sûrement le dernier de ses soucis. J'éteins la lumière et je m'apprêtes à sortir quand je suis pris d'un remord de conscience. Il pourrait bien décider de me suivre, têtu comme il est. Je retourne dans la chambre et je m'installe dans le fauteuil pour y passer la nuit. De toute façon je ne tiens pas plus que ça à ce mariage...  
Je tourne et je me retourne tentant de me mettre dans une position confortable jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est strictement impossible. Et ma sobriété ne fait rien pour arranger mes affaires.   
Je pousse Sho et je m'installe à ses côtés dans le lit. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on passait la nuit côte-à-côte.   
Il fait encore nuit noire quand je suis réveillé par sa chaleur contre la mienne. Un peu trop 'contre'. Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille et je sens son visage tout près du mien. Sa respiration profonde, son souffle chaud qui me balaye. Je n'ose pas bouger franchement pour ne pas le réveiller, je souris surtout en pensant qu'il doit s'imaginer dans les bras d'une jolie fille. Raté. C'est juste ton vieux pote. Je referme les paupières un peu plus fort et je laisse sa main là où elle est, ça ne me gêne pas, c'est pas désagréable un peu de chaleur humaine, même si j'aurais préféré celle de l'une des demoiselles d'honneur, tout comme lui j'imagine. Je me renfonce un peu dans le sommeil avant d'être à nouveau tiré de mes songes par un baiser. Je rêve encore ou bien... ?  
Non je ne rêve pas, quelqu'un est en train de m'embrasser. Je raccroche rapidement les wagons de mon esprit et je réalise que ça ne peut être que Sho. C'est bizarre. Jamais je n'ai réfléchi à la façon dont il devait embrasser et je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça. Cette douceur, cette tendresse et cette tristesse. Je ne le vois pas, mais je sens ses larmes couler, je l'entends les refouler alors qu'il parcourt mon visage de baisers papillons. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux. J'ai peur de le réveiller et de sa réaction lorsqu'il réalisera que je l'ai vu dans sa plus stricte intimité. J'ai peur de découvrir que le Sho que je connais n'est qu'une façade qui cache un homme triste et seul. J'ai peur de découvrir à quel point je suis un mauvais ami pour lui.   
Je sens sa main qui remonte le long de mon bras et son pouce qui caresse mes lèvres pour m'inciter gentiment à ouvrir la bouche. Jusqu'où je peux entretenir l'illusion de mon sommeil je me le demande, depuis quand ne dort-il plus, je me pose la question. Mais c'est sans réfléchir que j'entrouvre les lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre et que je laisse sa langue venir jouer avec la mienne. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir et ce son si intime me fait ouvrir grand les yeux. Je plonge dans son regard et j'y vois un homme au bord du gouffre. Je lis du désir, de la tristesse et de la honte. Une honte profonde qui m'arrache les entrailles. J'ouvre la bouche pour plaisanter, lui dire qu'il est tellement soûl qu'il n'a même pas remarqué que c'était moi dans son lit, mais il s'est déjà levé et après avoir ramassé ses chaussures il a claqué la porte de la chambre.   
Je m'allonge sur le dos et je fixe le plafond un moment avant d'attraper mon portable pour composer son numéro.   
Mais il ne répond pas.  
Et c'est le début d'un long silence. 

Dire que cette absence de contact me tue est un faible mot. Moi qui aies tant connu la solitude lors de mon enfance et de mon adolescence je sais le prix de notre amitié et tout ce que je perds en le perdant. Surtout que je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Il m'a embrassé, soit, je me suis laissé embrasser, soit, mais dans ce moment de soûlerie et de nostalgie douloureuse, je ne peux que trouver qu'on ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré. Il aurait sûrement pu se passer bien pire. Je comprends pas et ça me flingue aussi sûrement que s'il m'avait claqué la porte au nez alors que je portais encore mes grosses lunettes et ma frange épaisse. Je me sens à nouveau seul et faible, démuni sans sa présence à mes côtés, comme si l'homme que je suis ne pouvait exister que dans son regard, tout comme le monde n'existe pour moi qu'à travers le prisme de mon objectif. Tous les jours je l'appelle, tentant de plaider ma cause de coupable malgré moi, mais il ne décroche jamais. 

« Sho c'est moi. Réponds s'il te plaît. T'étais bourré, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Tu te souviens pas que j'ai roulé une pelle à un poteau une fois que tu me ramenais chez moi ivre mort ? Sho...s'il te plaît. Je suis malheureux sans toi. » je ne sais plus comment argumenter ni comment lui expliquer le manque que j'ai de lui, et surtout à quel point je m'en fous que pour une fois il ait commis un acte de folie douce du à une ivresse exceptionnelle. « Sho...  
-Je suis là. »

Je reste un moment interdit en entendant enfin sa voix au téléphone. 

« On peut se voir ? »je pousse ma chance un peu plus loin.  
« Ce soir si tu veux à la cave à vin. »

J'entends son sourire au bout du fil et je soupire de soulagement. Je suis en avance ce soir-là et c'est moi qui fait la discussion au patron en attendant de le voir passer la porte. Quand enfin il vient s'asseoir près de moi au bar, j'ai la sensation de pouvoir enfin respirer à plein poumons.  
Je lui glisse une œillade en biais et il fait un peu peur à voir. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il n'a ni mangé ni dormi pendant ces 15 jours de silence radio.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais pour ma défense je viens de faire une garde de 24 h.  
-J'ai rien dit.  
-Tu l'as sûrement pensé trop fort alors. Et ta semaine à toi ?  
-On me confie un reportage à New-York sur l'ouverture d'un musée d'art contemporain.  
-C'est vrai ? Génial, tu pars quand ?  
-La semaine prochaine, pour quelques jours seulement, je serai rentré à temps pour notre soirée hebdomadaire.  
-J'y compte bien... »il me regarde à nouveau comme avant.   
Un peu d'ironie, une once de tendresse et des tonnes de bienveillance. Comme un accord tacite on ne reparle pas de la nuit du mariage. C'est certainement plus confortable pour nous deux. De toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, rien qui ne serait pas stérile et idiot. Je sais qu'il a été terriblement gêné, pensant m'avoir mis dans l'embarras et malgré toute l'envie que j'ai de lui dire que je n'ai jamais pensé à lui en vouloir, son air m'en empêche. J'ai trop peur de revoir l'homme aux abois qui m'a fixé dans ce lit d’hôtel. 

Je pars à New-York la semaine suivante et on s'appelle presque tous les jours, j'ai besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir qu'il est là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui. Je boucle mon reportage avec une journée d'avance et je réussis avec brio à échanger mes billets d'avion pour rentrer un peu plus tôt. Je passe à mon appart en quatrième vitesse pour me doucher et me changer avant de prendre le chemin de l’hôpital. A l'accueil on me confirme qu'il est dans le service et que sa garde s'achève bientôt. Je me met en planque à l'entrée et alors que je le vois saluer les infirmières de l'accueil je compose son numéro. 

« Mochi mochi ? »je souris en le voyant sourire après avoir regardé l'écran de son portable. « Tu rentres quand ?  
-Je suis rentré en fait. On se voit ? »

Je sors de ma cachette pour me mettre sur son chemin mais je m'arrête en le voyant se stopper l'air visiblement embarrassé.

« Je ne suis pas à Tokyo, je suis en déplacement. »

J'ai l'impression de prendre un uppercut en l'entendant me mentir. J'hésite un instant à me planter face à lui mais je suis trop paralysé pour ça.

« Mais promis demain si tu veux, on se voit.  
-Tu...tu seras rentré ?  
-Ouais bien sûr. C'est rien, juste une obligation pour le boulot.  
-Ok.  
-On s'appelle demain ?  
-Hum...  
-Jun ?  
-...  
-J'ai hâte de te voir. »

Je réponds pas, je raccroche et je me réjouis un peu de voir son air dépité et coupable. Il se remet en marche et grimpe dans un taxi. Je ne réfléchis pas et je reprends ma voiture pour le suivre dans le Tokyo nocturne qui commence à s'animer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'espère en le filant comme un voleur. J'ai honte de se que je suis en train de faire, puisque s'il m'a menti je suppose que c'est pour garder un secret qui lui appartient, mais je sais aussi que je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Même si je ne sais pas vers qui il va. Peut-être a-t-il une petite-amie qu'il ne veut pas me présenter, peut-être donne-t-il une consultation en dehors de l’hôpital, peut-être va-t-il simplement voir son père, j'en sais rien et le temps de ce trajet toutes les hypothèses, même les plus folles, me trottent dans la tête. Et si je découvrais qu'il avait un enfant ? Qu'il se droguait ou qu'il était un joueur compulsif ? Je balaye toutes ces foutaises d'un coup, non, je le connais suffisamment, je l'aurais vu si son comportement avait brusquement changé.   
Alors que je vois le taxi le déposer à Ginza, je tourne un peu pour garer ma voiture plus loin sans le quitter des yeux. Je sors au moment où je le vois prendre une ruelle d'un pas décidé, comme si c'était un lieu où il avait l'habitude de se rendre. Je me dépêche de lui emboîter le pas et je le vois entrer dans un bar à la lourde porte noire capitonnée.   
Je sais exactement dans quel genre d'endroit je vais pénétrer avant d'avoir seulement passé l'entrée.  
Je ne me cache pas spécialement et s'il me voit tant pis, mais je ne fais rien pour me faire remarquer non plus. Il est assis au comptoir et il me tourne le dos. Je vais m'asseoir à une table éloignée, dans le fond du bar et je commande une bière au serveur qui me fait un clin d’œil aguicheur.   
Sho...  
Il est seul sur ce tabouret haut et je le vois porter son verre de whisky à ses lèvres à un rythme d'horlogerie. Et puis rapidement un homme s’assoit près de lui et engage la conversation. Il lui ressemble, c'est la première pensée qui me traverse l'esprit. Il a un dos large et musclé comme lui, un sourire épanoui qui dévoile des dents bien rangées et très blanches que j'aperçois alors qu'il se tourne vers Sho pour se rapprocher de lui. Un teint halé et une coiffure faussement négligée, même moi je le trouve beau. Je le vois lui mettre une main sur la cuisse et l'autre dans son dos qu'il caresse sans équivoque.  
Puis il se lève et je vois Sho faire de même avant de le suivre, sans même un regard, à l'arrière du bar où se trouve sûrement des alcôves leur donnant une certaine intimité.  
Je sens mon ventre se tordre de douleur en pensant à ce qui est en train de se passer à quelques mètres de moi. Je me lève en hâte et je quitte le bar pour me réfugier dans ma voiture. Je mets un long moment à retrouver suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour démarrer.   
Je rentre chez moi après avoir roulé comme un fou dans les rues bondées du centre ville et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis dans une colère folle. Comme je ne l'ai jamais été de ma vie. Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement, tentant de retrouver un semblant de calme sans y parvenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'embrase le plus...le fait d'être un idiot qui n'a jamais rien su voir ou le fait d'être un ami si pitoyable qu'il n'a jamais osé m'avouer qu'il aimait les hommes. Ou encore celui de me rendre compte que je l'ai toujours plus ou moins su mais que par lâcheté j'ai fait comme si je ne savais rien. Pour ne pas le contraindre à me dévoiler quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas avouer, pour ne pas le perdre, peu importe rien ne justifie ce que j'ai fait. En colère aussi de le voir se brader dans ce genre de bar avec un homme qui ne saura sûrement jamais à quel point il mérite d'être aimé.  
Je revois notre baiser en kaléidoscope, cette douceur entre nous, cette tristesse chez lui, le fait que je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux tout de suite pour y mettre fin.   
Je ne dors pas de la nuit, je tourne et retourne le problème dans tous les sens pour trouver la meilleure conduite à tenir. Il ne m'a rien dit. Officiellement je ne sais rien. Si je lui dit ouvertement que je suis au courant, je sais pertinemment qu'il prendra ses distances comme il l'a fait après m'avoir embrassé mais sans espoir de retour cette fois-ci. Et je ne suis pas prêt à jouer le tout pour le tout. Je n'ai jamais été joueur et j'ai bien trop peur de le perdre...  
Quand les premiers rayons du soleil passent la fenêtre de ma baie vitrée, je suis enfin parvenu à me faire une opinion. Je vais me taire et me montrer attentif à lui, tentant de l'inciter à me parler de sa propre volonté. 

J'arrive sciemment avec un peu de retard à la cave à vin ce soir-là pour ne pas rompre avec notre vieille tradition et ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. J'ai surtout en tête l'angoisse de ne pas savoir de quelle façon je vais réagir s'il me ment ouvertement. « Ma petite-amie...quand je serai marié... » je croise les doigts pour savoir garder un visage neutre. C'est une drôle de soirée. Rien n'a changé et pourtant rien n'est plus pareil entre nous. Je ne le vois plus de la même façon, j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir sorti l’œil de derrière l'objectif et de le voir sans fard, lui et ses fêlures. En réfléchissant j'arrive même à dater le moment où il a pris conscience de son homosexualité, c'est certainement celui où il a tiré un trait sur une vie de famille en décidant d'entrer en fac de médecine. Il me sourit toujours, il se raconte toujours, mais j'ai maintenant à l'esprit le fait qu'il s'ampute naturellement d'une partie de sa vie face à moi. Je me sens minable et nul de ne pas savoir comment l'aider à ne pas à avoir honte d'être celui qu'il est. Cet homme comme je n'en ai rencontré aucun, celui qui m'a permis à moi de devenir celui que je rêvais d'être.   
Je le vois ôter sa veste et relever les manches de sa chemise et je remarque à la base de son cou une marque rouge légère qui me met le feu aux joues. C'est le type de la nuit dernière qui lui a fait ça, qui a posé ses lèvres à son cou ? Je le vois différemment maintenant. J'imagine ses mains sur un corps d'homme et je m'en veux d'autant plus. Est-ce qu'avant alors que je le croyais hétéro je l'imaginais dans son intimité avec des femmes ? Bien sûr que non ! Alors pourquoi ça devrait changer quoi que ce soit entre nous ?   
Mon esprit fonctionne à toute vitesse alors que par mégarde sa main frôle la mienne et qu'il rit de sa maladresse. Est-ce qu'il m'a déjà envisagé... ?  
Je suis sûr que non. Au vu de l'homme avec qui il était hier soir, je suis loin d'être son type d'homme.   
Mais maintenant que le ver est dans la pomme je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il offre à ses amants. On s'est embrassé, c'est vrai. Et c'était affolant.

« Jun ?  
-Hum ?  
-Tu rêves ou quoi ?   
-Pardon j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.  
-Raconte-moi New-York, je veux tout savoir. »

Ca me ramène à la conversation et à des pensées un peu plus cohérentes. Dieu merci.  
Notre routine peut reprendre son cours et je tente du mieux que je le peux de chasser toutes ces émotions parasites qui me retiennent de le voir comme je l'ai toujours vu.   
J'en viens à me demander s'il se rend régulièrement dans ce bar gay, s'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie, un homme qu'il n'ose pas me présenter pour ne pas à avoir à m'avouer son homosexualité.   
J'envisage alors la face cachée de l'iceberg...toute cette souffrance qu'il doit porter en lui depuis près de 10 ans sûrement. Cette peur de se faire lâcher s'il avoue ces préférences. C'est juste insupportable pour moi. Si seulement...  
Si seulement il voulait bien s'ouvrir et se raconter vraiment, peut-être saurais-je trouver les mots pour le rassurer enfin pour qu'il se sente enfin entier.  
Mais les mois passent et pas une seule fois son discours ne change. Nous sommes chacun à notre place, bardés derrière notre façade d'habitudes et je finis par réaliser, au fur et à mesure de ce temps qui me semble infini, qu'il me remue bien plus qu'un ami ne devrait le faire.   
Je l'ai toujours admiré aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, il a toujours été mon idéal, le roc sur lequel je savais m'appuyer mais depuis que je sais que tout cela peut ne pas durer j'en suis venu à penser à lui différemment. Avec appréhension, avec le cœur qui bat un peu plus vite et c'est lors d'un de nos rendez-vous à la cave à vin que je le réalise enfin.

« Je vais changer de service. »il me lance de façon laconique comme il l'a toujours fait. Il a bien trop peur de passer pour un présomptueux même avec moi.  
« T'as été promu ?  
-Plus ou moins.  
-Tu vas dans quel service ?  
-Oncologie pédiatrique.  
-De la cancérologie ?  
-Ouais et une partie du poste est consacré à la recherche. C'est pour ça que je l'ai accepté.  
-Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à te féliciter. Omedeto~ »

Je lève mon verre et je porte un toast avant de boire une petite gorgée de ce vin si sucré.

« C'est à partir de quand ?  
-Le mois prochain. Mais... »

Il n'a pas l'air très à l'aise et j'ai l'impression de le revoir dans son duvet alors qu'il m'annonçait qu'il allait faire la fac de médecine. J'en souris d'avance.

« Mais... ?  
-C'est à Kyoto. »  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et je mets un moment à m'en remettre.  
« Tu...tu vas déménager ?  
-Oui, je ne peux pas aller à Kyoto tous les jours. »

Je sens mon monde s'écrouler un peu plus. 

« Tu peux trouver la même chose à Tokyo, non ?  
-Peut-être, je n'ai pas vraiment cherché. Mais Kyoto c'est une belle ville non ?   
-Je capte pas. T'as demandé à aller à Kyoto toi-même ?  
-Oui. J'avais envie de changer d'air. »

Il me sourit avec encouragement mais je sais parfaitement tout ce que ça cache de tristesse et de résignation. J'ai la tête en ébullition et les tripes en feu. J'ai juste envie de mettre mon poing dans le premier mur que je vais rencontrer pour passer ma rage. C'est déjà trop tard. Je suis amoureux de lui. Ca m’apparaît comme une évidence atroce. Je suis amoureux et il va partir. 

« T'en fais pas c'est pas le bout du monde Kyoto. On se verra.  
-Quand ?  
-Quand ? Mais j'en sais rien, on essayera de se voir. »

Putain mais arrête de faire semblant, arrête de me mentir et de te mentir à toi-même. En partant c'est juste la solution de facilité pour n'avoir jamais à me dire ce que tu es. Tu trouveras un mec là-bas qui t'aimera et qui te rendra heureux, que tu ne me présenteras jamais...impossible....t'as beau être mon meilleur ami je peux pas te souhaiter bon vent. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste qui veut te garder pour lui.

Mais j'arrive pas. Rien ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres et je me déteste.   
J'abrège mon calvaire en prétextant un coup de fil et je rentre chez moi. Le décompte commence alors du temps qu'il nous reste à passer ensemble.   
J'ai un mal de chien à enfiler mon air de rien quand il est avec moi. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, j'en ai l'intime conviction. Là-bas, loin des yeux de tout ceux qu'il connaît il pourra se réinventer et enfin avoir une vie de couple, enfin sûrement...  
C'est ce qu'en tant qu'ami je veux lui souhaiter, lui offrir un peu de ce qu'il me donne depuis toutes ces années.  
Il a l'air sincèrement enthousiaste à l'idée de vivre loin de nos habitudes et j'espère que je réussis à donner le change pour ne pas gâcher son plaisir. J'essaye d'imaginer ce que sera ma vie quand il sera parti...je commence même à me demander si moi aussi je n'irais pas traîner mes guêtres dans ce fameux bar où je l'ai suivi. Après tout c'est peut-être juste ça. Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'aucune de mes relations amoureuse n'a jamais fonctionné, que je ne me suis engagé dans aucune.   
Pas « à cause » de lui, mais « parce que » lui...ou parce que moi aussi je suis gay. J'en viens vraiment à me poser la question, même si je peux pas m'imaginer dans le lit d'un homme. Peut-être seulement dans le sien, entre ses draps à lui.   
Je cède à contre cœur à sa dernière requête avant le déménagement. L'aider à faire ses derniers paquets et ne pas le laisser seul dans son appart vide pour sa dernière nuit, il me promet une nuit d'ivresse. Je n'ose pas lui refuser même si ça me déchire.   
On voit défiler notre épopée lycéenne au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Nos photos, ses vieilles fringues qu'il a toute conservée, les bouquins qu'il avait acheté sur mes conseils à la librairie. On rit beaucoup, on essaye de notre mieux d'occulter ce que cette soirée représente comme tournant dans nos vies. On entretient chacun notre mensonge pour ne pas totalement être brisés. Je sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, je sais plus rien.   
On boit bière sur bière et quand arrive le bout de ses cartons, je sors deux bouteilles de vin que j'ai pris à la cave à vin avant de venir.   
Il est mal tout d'un coup en voyant ses bouteilles qui représentent ces soirées qu'on aura plus. On se met à boire en silence et je cherche ce que je pourrais lui dire pour qu'il n'ait aucun regret. Pour qu'il parte le cœur léger.

« J'irai bien tu sais. »c'est tout ce que je trouve.  
« Je sais, Jun. »

Je reprends une gorgée de vin pour déglutir la grosse boule de tristesse qui me bloque la voix. Puis je ne comprends plus rien.  
Je sens qu'il passe la main sur ma joue pour essuyer une larme qui s'est égarée par erreur. Je ferme les yeux pour arrêter les importunes et je mets ma main sur la sienne pour la pousser. Je ne pleure pas, rien de tout cela ne me fait du mal, tu peux partir. J'irai bien. J'irai bien.  
Quand j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux il ne sourit plus du tout, il a l'air aussi paumé que je le suis. Je me penche vers lui et je m'arrête tout près de son visage, quand il repose la main sur ma joue je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrasse et s'il ne réagit pas tout de suite, il ne me repousse pas. Je profite de mon avantage et je l'allonge sous moi.   
C'est tellement bon de l'embrasser et de le sentir me répondre que j'ai l'impression de faire l'amour pour la première fois. Ca ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai connu ou à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.  
Nous rions beaucoup, nous pleurons un peu, nous nous découvrons pour la toute première fois. Il est doux, tendre et un peu brusque quand il le faut, pensant à mon plaisir avant de penser au sien. Probablement aussi au fait que je fais l'amour à un homme pour la première fois. Mais je n'y pense pas, pas une seconde. Je fais l'amour à Sho, voilà toute l'étendue de mes pensées pour cette nuit.  
Je pars vite au petit matin avant qu'il ne se réveille et avant de devoir lui dire au revoir. Je ne saurais pas faire ça, encore moins maintenant que j'ai la parfaite conscience de tout ce qu'il emmène avec lui.   
Je me réfugie chez moi et je m'allonge dans mon lit tout habillé. Je veux voir personne aujourd'hui, peut-être que quand je saurais qu'il n'est plus à Tokyo...  
Je ne suis pas allongé depuis 10 minutes que j'entends tambouriner à la porte. Je vais ouvrir de mauvaise grâce espérant un instant que ce soit lui qui ait décidé de rester...mais il a des clefs. 

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? » Je me suis planté.  
« T'as pas de clefs ?  
-Je suis parti trop vite, je les ai oublié. »

J'ai envie de rire en le voyant tellement 'lui' malgré ce qui est en train de se passer. Je me pousse pour le laisser entrer et je referme derrière nous.

« Comment tu peux partir après ce qui s'est passé ? »   
Je mets un moment à répondre.  
« C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Moi je vais nulle part.  
-T'es injuste.  
-Je suis en colère.  
-Alors pourquoi tu l'as pas dit avant ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de rester ?  
-Parce que t'avais envie de partir.  
-Si j'avais su ce que tu ressentais pour moi, jamais j'aurais eu l'envie de partir.  
-Alors reste. » Je tente ma chance dans un sourire en coin.  
« Je peux pas, je me suis engagé.  
-Sho je t'aime.   
-T'as pas le droit de me dire ça maintenant... » Mais déjà il est dans mes bras et je ne sais plus comment le laisser partir. Je fais de mon mieux cependant.  
« Tu dois y aller.  
-Je ne veux plus y aller.  
-On se verra.  
-Mais pas assez.  
-On a tout notre temps. Je viendrais le week-end. Et toi aussi, t'auras bien quelques jours de congés.  
-Jun...pourquoi on a attendu tout ce temps ? »

J'ai pas envie de répondre. Je veux juste profiter de nous pendant les quelques heures qui nous séparent de son départ. Et puis je l'accompagne à la gare et je l'embrasse sur le quai sans me préoccuper des regards qui nous entourent.

Je tiens presque trois mois avant de poser mes bagages sur le sol de Kyoto. Je me rends directement à son appartement pour larguer mes valises avant d'aller le chercher à l’hôpital.   
Je tombe sur la concierge qui m'accueille en souriant.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ?  
-Je vais chez Sakurai-san.  
-Oh, vous êtes de sa famille ?  
-Non, c'est mon compagnon. » Je souris en entendant sa voix derrière moi et sa main qui se pose dans mon dos.   
« Oh, je vois. Bon séjour alors.  
-Je...je compte rester à vrai dire. »

Son sourire se crispe un peu et je sens aussi la main de Sho s'affermir sur ma taille. Quand elle est hors de vue il me prend la main et nous montons.   
Une fois entrés, il me laisse passer devant lui et je le vois s'affairer dans la cuisine. 

« J'ai mal compris ? »dit-il en venant poser une tasse de café devant moi avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé.  
« Ca dépend, t'as compris quoi ?  
-Que tu restais à Kyoto ?  
-Oui. Enfin, peu importe que je vive à Tokyo ou ailleurs, je peux faire la route pour le travail et... »

Avant de comprendre ce qui m'arrive je suis allongé au sol et il pèse de tout son poids sur moi, dévorant mon visage de baisers. Je me mets à rire presque malgré moi.

« Quoi ?  
-T'as toujours été plus lourd que moi.  
-Tu veux qu'on inverse ?  
-Non. Non. C'est parfait comme ca. » Je passe la main dans sa nuque pour l'inciter à reprendre nos baisers et ses caresses qui m'ont tant manquées.


End file.
